Long Father's Day
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: It was father's day when officer X kidnapped Skipper and Private. Kowalski and Rico must safe them. Do Skipper and Private survive? When they escaped from X Kowalski and Rico had to follow them, what created funny sytuations when they still pass each other. Do they finally get together to the zoo and will Skipper be a father for Private for that special day? Review!
1. Chapter 1 Cute and Cuddly

**Long Father's Day**

**Chapter 1**

**Cute and Cuddly **

"Mission cute and cuddly started, now" said Skipper when penguins went out of the HQ. Lots of children with their fathers were in the zoo in that day: father's day "Try to be most sweet and cuddly today"

"Why today, Skippah?" asked young Private.

"Don't you see? It's father's day" said Skipper.

"What's father's day?"

"In this day, fathers have their festival and children go with their to the park or zoo to spend time together" said Kowalski. Private got sad, he never met his parents. Rico spat chainsaw with psychopathic smile.

"No, Rico! We not going to chase people from the zoo!" said Skipper and threw chainsaw.

"I have bad news" said Kowalski.

"Huh?"

"X is in the zoo and unfortunately he's going to us" said Kowalski.

"What?" Skipper looked through the binoculars "Slid!" ordered Skipper when officer X went to their habitat, penguins made dodge and dived into a water in the pool.

"Ahh!" they heard Private's scream.

"Hello, penguins, you know what? I want revenge" said officer X catching Private.

"Skippah, help!" yelled Private in scared. Skipper jumped to officer X but he was faster and shocked him by electrical weapon (I don't know how to call it ;)) and Skipper fell unconscious.

"Skipper! Private!" yelled Kowalski when officer X took them both and threw to the box "Rico, can you spat something?"

Rico spat rope, but X was far from them and he disappeared.

"Oh no" said Rico.

Meanwhile Skipper and Private were in the box.

"Skippah, please wake up" said worried little Private. Skipper sat down.

"Where are we?" asked Skipper felt a little dizzy.

"Officer X catch us and he want revenge. It's my fault!" said Private and started crying.

"No, it's not your fault, calm down Private"

"Do you want, he want to k-kill us?' asked Private still crying.

"I-I don't know, but I don't let him hurt you" said Skipper and hugged Private to calm him down. They felt officer X put box on the ground "When he open this box, run and don't turn, understand?"

"Yes… no I don't leave you" said Private.

"I only kick him to have time for escape, I'll follow you, Private" said Skipper and they got ready to jumping out of the box, officer X finally opened it "Now!"

Skipper jumped to X and Private wanted to run, but where? Officer X knew that they'll try to escape, so he carried box to the room with locked all windows and doors, there were no way to escape. Officer X threw Skipper and catch Private to the cage.

"Who's going first?" he asked and penguins know what he meant, he want to torture them.

"Private, try to find way to escape, ok?" said Skipper. Private nodded and Skipper took one step in cage to officer X.

"You? no problem" said officer X and took Skipper who didn't fight with him.

"Skippah, no!" yelled Private.

"I'll be fine, you must find way to escape, remember" said Skipper and officer X took him to the dark room with torture tools, he might has planned revenge for a long time.

Skipper prepared for pain, at least Private will be fine, he thought.

**Oh no, maybe Kowalski and Rico help them?**

**I'll update next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 First Pass and Second Kidnap

**Chapter 2**

**First Pass and Second Kidnap**

Officer X chained Skipper to something looked like medieval torture machine. Skipper moaned in pain.

"Now, you can feel pain, which I have after loose job because of you!" said X.

Meanwhile Private looked around and found blind-spot; window. On the table was laying few things, if he could went out of the cage, he would crash window. He shook when he heard Skipper's scream.

"Skippah!" yelled Private and tried to crush cage.

Finally X threw to cage bleeding, weak Skipper, who fell down losing balance. Private tried to catch him.

"Skippah, you're hurt!" said worried Private.

"I'm fine, do you find any way to escape?"

"On the table are laying telephone, we can crush window by it" said Private. Skipper tried to took telephone, but it was too far.

"We need Rico"

Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico went out of the zoo and leaved toy-penguins in habitat.

"Rico, can you spat something useful?"

Rico spat chainsaw of course with psychopathic laugh.

"Rico, I mean useful, not… this" said Kowalski and they walked through the street.

Officer X came back to the room to take Private. That was their chance, when X open cage, they will escape.

"What…" X yelled when Skipper attacked him.

"Private, window!" said Skipper and Private threw telephone to crush window.

"My telephone!" officer X threw Skipper, what was a mistake, because he and Private jumped out through the window.

"We escape!" said happy Private and they walked to the zoo.

Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico went to officer X. They quietly looked at the room, there was nobody.

"Rico, do you see…" Kowalski didn't finished because behind them appeared X and grabbed them.

"Do you missed me, penguins?" he asked and laughed evilly, Kowalski and Rico looked at each other "Maybe that escaped, but you'll pay for all things you did to me"

"Rico, chainsaw" said Kowalski and Rico laughed, spat chainsaw.

"What are you doing?!" X stepped back, Kowalski and Rico find crushed window.

"They escaped from here" said Kowalski and they jumped to the street.

Meanwhile Skipper and Private walked to the zoo, when suddenly they fell down to the crack.

"What the…" Skipper felt hit on the head when he looked around he realized where are they.

"Skippah, where are we?" asked Private. Voice in the shadow behind them laughed.

"Red Squirrel…" said Skipper.


	3. Chapter 3 Next Trap

**Chapter 3**

**Next Trap**

"Red Squirrel?" asked Private and cage fell down and locked them.

"Long time, isn't it?" asked Red Squirrel.

"I thought you are in the prison!" said Skipper.

"Yes, yes I was… now my revenge" Red Squirrel went out of the room.

"I heard it once"

"What we'll do? It's the Red Squirrel, we haven't got any chance" said worried Private.

"Always is way, just think…" Skipper looked around room, looking like cave, if they would escape from the cage, they don't escape from the cave, only way was to get to the crack through which they fell "How does he want to…" Skipper didn't want to say 'kill' what could made Private panic "defeat"

"Hmmm, how can I kill you, maybe knife… no, that's not this, gun, no it's old…" they heard Red Squirrel. Maybe it was over, they couldn't escape, if Rico was there, he could blow it up, but what they can do?

"I don't want to die" said Private and started crying.

"Don't worry, Rico and Kowalski find us…" said Skipper, Private hugged him "…Maybe"

"Wait a second, please" said Red Squirrel and went to get more deadly weapon.

"Skippah, he will kill us?" asked Private.

"I-I don't know how to escape, I thing it's… it's over…" said Skipper.

"If we die today, I want t tell you something, Skippah"

"What's it Private?"

"I-I always think about… you're like my dad" said Private with tears. Skipper was surprised about that, but they hugged.

"I love you like a son, Private" said Skipper.

"I love you too, dad. It's sad that we have to die on this day"

"Day… I have plan" said Skipper.

"Who's going first?" to the room went back Red Squirrel.

"Me" said Skipper.

"No!" said Private.

"Listen, when he open cage, I throw to you that rope, you escape from here by that crack and don't turn, just run, ok?"

"But…"

"I'll follow you" said Skipper and Private nodded. But only Skipper know, that's only one way and only one of them can escape. Skipper went out of the cage, Red Squirrel decided to take a gun. When he pointed it to Skipper, he jumped to the table and throw rope to Private.

"Now!" Skipper yelled. Private grabbed rope and threw it end out of the crack, rope hook to something. Skipper made dodge of shot follow Private, who was climbing.

"What are you DOING!?" yelled Red Squirrel, Skipper kicked his gun before he could shoot to Private.

"Skippah, are you alright?" asked Private when they escaped from the cave.

"Yes" said Skipper and put his flipper on shoulder.

"You're bleeding" worried Private, Red Squirrel shot Skipper's flipper.

"It's nothing, we must get back to the zoo" said Skipper, but he was weak. Slowly they walked through the street.

Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico was running from officer X, who was following them.

"Rico, stop him!"

Rico spat few marbles and officer X almost fell down.

"You!" he yelled, Kowalski and Rico used situation and ran to other street.

"Well done" said Kowalski when they walked along street. They suddenly fell down.

"Oh, good morning, penguins" said Red Squirrel "Nice to meet you again!"

"Red Squirrel!"

"How long?" asked Private when they were walking a long time to the zoo.

"I don't know, officer X took us far from zoo, maybe few hours, or we take a taxi"

"Maybe you want faster transport, for example to revenge!" said familiar voice behind them, which Skipper immediately recognized.

"No, even you? What's day is it today? Return of revenges?"

_Do you think who's next? _

_End of the story will be funny, review please!_


	4. Chapter 4 Puffin's Turn

**Chapter 4**

**Puffin's Turn**

"What are you doing here, Hans?" asked Skipper when he and Private woke up after hit.

"Getting revenge, what else I can do here?" said Hans.

"I don't know, getting snow cones"

"Why I should getting snow cones?!" asked annoyed puffin "Can we concentrate for my revenge?"

"Why today?"

"Why not?"

"Shouldn't you be in some place?" asked Private.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you know what day is it?"

"Errr, Wednesday?" said thinking Hans.

"Yes… no, I mean father's day"

"Today is father's day? ops…"

"So you should be in Denmark with daddy"

"Shut up. Why not, you're going with me"

"No! I can NOT go to Denmark!" yelled Skipper.

"It'll be sweet revenge" said puffin. Than Private got a plan.

"Your dad will be sad if you'll forget it" said Private.

"Yep"

"So, why are you want to get revenge today?"

"I don't know, always is time for it"

"But, if you and your father want to spend time together, why you don't let us go for today?" said Private and Hans thought about it "I wanted to spend day with Skippah"

"He's not your dad"

"But he is like dad to me"

"You smartly combine, but it don't work, I'll get my revenge"

Meanwhile they were talking Skipper cut rope, by which they were tied.

"Get it Hans" said Skipper and kicked him.

Meanwhile, officer X was following Kowalski and Rico and Red Squirrel join to him.

"Come here, you can't ran so long" said Red Squirrel.

"Stop, penguins! You're not in the zoo!" laughed officer X.

"Please, leave us alone!" moaned Kowalski. Rico grabbed him and they turned to other street and finally lost Red and X.

"Finally, what the…!" Kowalski jumped when he saw Hans "What day is it?! It's kind of performance?"

"Hey, you're from Skipper team" said Hans.

"Yes, did you see him or Private?" asked Kowalski.

"Why do you ask me for something like a friend? You're my enemies I'm not going to tell you!" said Hans. Rico and Kowalski looked at each other.

"He saw them" said Kowalski.

"I didn't say it"

"So you didn't see them?"

"I didn't say it too"

"Talk, or Rico switch off his errr… most normal side which he has" said Kowalski and Rico spat chainsaw with psychopathic smile.

"Ok, I tell you but… orca!"

"Where?!" Kowalski and Rico turned meanwhile Hans threw to them refuse bin, Red and X ran there when they heard noise, Kowalski and Rico ran again.

"Do you want to catch them?" asked Red.

"Yes" said puffin.

"Do you join us?" asked Red Squirrel and all three chased Kowalski and Rico.

Meanwhile Skipper and Private ran to dark part of New York.

"Skippah, when we get to the zoo?" asked tired Private.

"I don't know, the last person who can catch us is… ugh!" Skipper felt hit on his head, he and Private fell down "Please, not he!"


	5. Chapter 5 Peng'you'ins In The Lab

**Chapter 5**

**Peng-you-ins In The Lab**

"Welcome, peng-you-ins" said Blowhole when they woke up in his lab in Coney Island.

"Wait, I thought you were still flippy"

"My memories is back, mind-jacked had a little damage…"

"'had'?"

"Had. Now I repair this and I can test it, on you" said Blowhole showing them mind-jacked, they stepped back.

Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico were in Red Squirrel HQ.

"You escaped from the prison?"

"Long story, anyway, two penguins escaped, so you can take their place in performance"

"Ok, what's the title?" asked Kowalski, Rico know what's the answer and slapped Kowalski.

"Kill" said Red Squirrel. Kowalski and Rico made dodge.

"Pity, what have ever we done to you?" asked Kowalski, Red Squirrel thought for a while. Rico spat rope with hook and they went out of his hiding place. Unfortunately there was officer X.

"Oh dear, what next?"

"It's not fair, Blowhole when we must fight in the cage" said Skipper.

"Shut up, peng-you-in. But if you want to fight… Lobsters!" cage opened and lobsters attacked them "I wish you a nice fight" said Blowhole and leave room on his segway.

"We can't fight with so many lobsters" said Private, one lobster went to him but Skipper kicked him.

"Try to survive, I'll think about a plan" said Skipper hitting lobsters "There's the window on the ceiling, we can escape"

Private saw a rope and hook, he slipped to these and threw to ceiling.

"Now" said Private.

"Not so fast" said Blowhole and cut rope by his robotic eye laser.

"Don't shoot to him!" said Skipper and jumped to Blowhole. He felt pain in his shot flipper, but at least it wasn't bleeding.

"Get off me!" Blowhole threw him to one lobster.

"Skippah!" Private kicked lobster.

Meanwhile Kowalski and Rico ran from three angry persons.

"Rico, where are we?"

"Coy isla" said Rico what means Coney Island. They jumped on roof, but Red and Hans followed them, officer X climbed on the roof.

"No Rico not here!" yelled Kowalski when Rico stayed on the glass part off roof, Kowalski grabbed him, but glass cracked and all five fell down and landed between Blowhole and Skipper with Private.

"What… what are you all doing here?" asked surprised Skipper.

"I could predict everything, but not THIS" said Blowhole.

"Oh, hello Flippy" said Kowalski.

"Kowalski, he know" said Skipper.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I can defeat you all" said Blowhole.

"Wait! Why on this day you all want revenge?" asked Private.

"Coincidence"

"Today is father's day"

"Wait, today?" asked Blowhole "Oh no I forget…"

"Yes you all forget" said voice from the iron opened door. There was standing dolphin, squirrel and puffin, looked like Blowhole, Red and Hans but older.

"Father?" asked all three.

"How can you forget?" said Hans's father, puffin.

"We-we don't forget…"

"You have a trouble, boys"

Meanwhile that family scene, Skipper and his team slowly were stepped back.

"Skippah, shouldn't we help them?" asked Private.

"Them? They wanted to kill us"

"But, they will be sad on this important day"

"Ok, Rico"

Rico spat flowers and presents, which he give that to their enemies in trouble.

"Ta-daa" said Blowhole, Hans and Red.

Meanwhile someone blow up the doors and jumped to the room, he looked like…

"Father!" said officer X.

"Do you forget something?"

"No, of course, um… happy father's day"

"Thank you, ok, for now you can go, but it's not end!" said Blowhole and penguins slipped from the lab.

"I'm glad that crazy day is ending" said Skipper and they go to subway.


	6. Chapter 6 The End

**Chapter 6**

**The End**

After few minutes they were in Central Park going to the zoo. It was almost evening, but people was still in the zoo with their children. Private realized, that he all day was with Skipper and they have day full of adventures, but it wasn't like a really father's day, Private looked down.

"Why are you sad, Private?" asked Skipper.

"It was adventure day, but… it wasn't something what… what should be on this day…"

"I know what you mean, Private" said Skipper and put his flipper on his shoulder "Don worry, little soldier, day is not end yet"

"What do you mean?'

"We can go for some snow cones"

"Really" asked Private, Skipper nodded "Yay"

In the late evening, Skipper and Private went back to the HQ.

"It's late, goodnight, boys" said Skipper. Private hugged him.

"Thank you Skippah, it was the best day in my life"

"You're welcome" said Skipper and hugged him back.

Finally long and full of surprises day ended and from that day, Skipper and Private were more like father and son.

And maybe X, Red, Hans and Blowhole don't forget this important day next time, I wish them good luck ^^

_I thank you for reviews_

_If you like it, next part "Private's Adventure Birthday" coming soon ;)_

_Thanks for reading and review!_


End file.
